HAA Operation: Assassination
by Pikachuscribbles
Summary: One Assassinates, the other gives money to the people who assassinates, and then the world around them has been cleansed. No. GOTCHA BITCH is a criminal organization that doesn't know what they are doing. An assassination group is in debt with them, but they kill for good, not just because. Its been his life killing innocents for only 5 dollars, but it all changes, today.
1. Chapter 1

The leaves were falling from the autumn season, the people were so quiet, no one was doing anyone

crap to one another. Bad day to assassinate someone. I really hate killing innocent people. It doesn't do

me or the others good. Just those bitches that we work for. I look on the ground and see orange and

brown leaves falling. I walk towards Chiddix Academy, 'the best school there is' in the advertisements,

but its really just another High School. My target is currently attending school here, a person name

Rose. Sounds like another easy target, but why would you pay so much for the life of a High Schooler?

I walk through the front doors, nobody even noticing me or talking to me. These idiots were

probably taught by other pathetic fucking idiots. This school makes me wanna puke out blood. I head

towards the Gym, since there's suppose to be an 'assembly' or whatever. The gym had a rectangular

and shiny main floor, and to the left of where I entered are stairs going to a higher part with bleachers

that can be taken out and expanded, going as high as the ceiling. Pretty legit, but I need to find this

person. They didn't give me any info on this person like what this person looked like. They just gave

me a name and where to be to assassinate her. I don't know what her attitude is and where she would

be. There are like 500+ students in this gigantic high school, and I'm suppose to go kill someone who

"I should be able to figure out." Whatever. I take out my pocket knife from my left sleeve and hide it in

the other. I also have a knock-out dart gun hidden in my pocket. I go up the stairs and immediately I

make eye-contact with someone. My target.

She has sparkling purple eyes, black hair that goes down to her shoulders and the tips of

them are purple. She has glasses and a black shirt that had 'HETALIA' diagonally on it outlined in

different colors and jean shorts. She takes a seat on the 5th from the top row with a guy always with

her. I sit straight across from them, and the assembly begins. My mission has started.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, everyone and welcome back to school!" Announced who I think is the principal of this school. I couldn't see what he was wearing, because I forgot my contacts. I'm a little blind when it comes to faraway sights without them, but I don't want blood in them so I just leave them at the hideout. He spoke shit like 'being greater, reaching your goals' blah, blah, blah, kill me now. I wish I could, but I have a... sad job to do. He kept on ranting about how great it is that they're all back and stuff, and stuff, and then after like 1 and a half hours of boredom and pain and suffering, he said, "You're dismissed! Short day, plus... we don't have everything ready yet for you guys. So come back tomorrow and be ready to take on another or for some of you the last, year of high school!" The bell rang, and everybody poured out of the bleachers, I couldn't see Rose anymore. Dammit why does she have to be so small!? I try to catch up, but I couldn't see her with all these jackasses pushing and shoving. God I hate high school. I finally make it down, with a few bruises, and out of that nut hole of a school. Ahead of me, were busses parking, to the right was a pathway to a parking lot for I guess people who get picked up by their parents. I scan my surroundings, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I looked to my left, and guess who was there? Rose and her tall boy friend. Wonderful. They start getting lost in the crowd, but I dashed their direction hoping I won't lose them.

I stop and turn around. I lost the crowd of people, and on the track ( this school has a freaking huge track ) Were those two, chilling. I grabbed my hidden blade. I only need to kill Rose, but that boy is also a problem. Don't wanna cause a ruckus here and have those police bastards try and arrest me. Not now. Not ever. He gets up, and goes to the other side of the school. God Dammit! I run past the not so crowded front of the school and on the other side, her 'boy friend' was just about to leave. I lunge at him with my hidden blade out, and stab him almost through his body. Not quite, I wanted him to live, but not know who did it. "W... W...Who?..." Was all he got to say before he passed out.

I heard someone call the ambulance and screaming, "HELP, HELP! SOMEONE HAS BEEN JABBED WITH A KNIFE! AHHHHH!" I wish I could of killed him instead. I was in the park near the school, safe and sound on the swing set. Why was I here? Because Rose was apparently in the bathroom, not knowing that her 'boy friend' almost got killed. I got down the swing set and whirled around, my blade in front of me. And who better to greet me, than my target herself, Rose Motsure. "I know you..." She whispered, staring at my bloody knife. "Do you now?" I ask. She responded, "Yes. You're the leader of an Assassination Allegiance in debt by a criminal organization. I have my resources if you're wondering." I'm impressed. "So... you know you were going to get killed?" She nodded. "But first..." she stepped closer, her purple eyes seemed to sparkle. It caught me off guard. "I... I... I want to join your Allegiance."


	3. Chapter 3

That also seemed to throw me off guard. "You?! Joining our Allegiance? Thats..." I trailed off. "Please?" Rose kept asking, eyes wide. I just sighed and shook my head. I sheathed his hidden blade in my left sleeve. "Why? Just... why?" I asked. "... I have my reasons." She just plainly said. No emotion needed. Fuck the rules! "Fine... you can..." All of a sudden she just hugged me. That... also caught me by surprise. "Get off of me!" I shout. She comes down and grins. This is gonna be a fucking a long day.

I walk through the front doors of the Chiddix Academy, Rose following closely behind. "Why are we here again?" She asks confused. "There's suppose to be a secret elevator to my hideout. Right now, there's only me, and my best friend. We're working to pay off debt. I just don't get why you want to work with us." I respond. She just stays silent. At the cafeteria, there is a secret elevator panel that will make it appear. Where is it? I don't give a shit! "So... the elevator's in the cafeteria?" "Yeah... But I have no freaking idea where the damn switch is to make it appear!" She just facepalms. We search around the entire cafeteria and find nothing that isn't in plain view. Until I remembered. "Hey, can you close the blinds?" I command/ask her. She pulls them down, then the whole room was suddenly pitch black. I turn on one light, and in the middle of the room, was a very hard to see miss-colored tile put their _on purpose_. Its easy to take it out you're hands and underneath is a red button. I push it and I hear an elevator ding coming from behind me. "There. Now, to the hideout!"

If you think a half an hour elevator ride isn't long, then you are bullshit. It feels like the longest fucking ride EVER! It finally opens and out we go. We were in an underground parking lot, and near it is a bank. Its like a safe house for assassins. It hasn't been used since decades, so we occupy it. Me and Rose just cross the street, go inside the bank, and talk to the counter. I swear it was so awkward! "Hello... sir." The receptionist greeted me. "She's with me." I say. The receptionist nods and opens an elevator, that only takes a few seconds to ride, down to our hideout. Once we stepped off, a voice greeted us. "Well isn't this delightful! My partner brought back his target! Thats rare. Whats she doing here?" He asks. "I'm here cause I want to join, if thats ok." Rose answers. He just shrugs and says, "Sure. We could use a new team-mate." "What are you're names?" Rose asks. We both look at each other. "We were born without names, or parents, so we just use names from this one Anime we like. Hetalia." I say. Her eyes widened. "I LOVE HETALIA!" She screams. He smiles. "I go by Iceland, and he goes by Russia. Speaking of which, you need a name too-" Iceland was cut off by her answer. "I want Japan's name! Can I have Japan!?" She fangirls out on us. "Uh.. sure." I say. "YAAAY!" And she hugs me again. Yup. A really long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Is it awkward for you to walk with your best friend's almost girlfriend? Because right now, I feel really uncomfortable. Its been approximately 4 days since Ro- I mean Japan has been with us. Sad part is, She's older than me. She's a Sophomore in high school and I'm in the 8th Grade. Yeah. Saddening. Anyways, Russia and Japan have been pretty close these past 4 days now, leaving me very suspicious with their relationship. Thats why you always keep a camera in your pocket.

"So, where are we going Iceland?" She looked at me.

"We are on a mission, remember?" I told her. Yes, we are on a mission assigned by Russia. He's had it with killing, so he gave us an easy one. Also because its Japan's first. We strolled down the sidewalk, cars zooming and honking galore. Traffic is pretty heavy these days, GB ( I cannot fully say their name because it has a bad word in it. ) has been killing on their own which is pretty problematic. Our destination was another high school, Normal Community Academy.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Japan says, right beside me.

"Sure, just nothing personal..." I sighed. I don't want to talk about.

"... Do you... find me... in your way?" She whispers solemnly. I was about to smack her across the face. I stopped and whirled around to face her. I still can't believe she's a high schooler.

"NO! Why would I think that!?" I snapped.

"I dunno, its just... you seem to keep your distance away from us two now that I joined-" I put my hand on her head.

"Shut up, and lets just keep walking." I literally ordered her to. If only she knew the reason why.

We heard the bell once we just approached the school. Teenagers bolted out the door like they were kept prisoned there. Can't say I blame 'em. I didn't spot our person, so I knew she was inside.

"After you." I smiled as I opened the door for her. Japan smirked and went in. Their was no main lobby, just a big hallway connecting to doors and other hallways. Once we finally, were in the main room, Japan accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok, sweetie?" The girl holding out her hand for Japan.

"Yeah, thanks." Japan thanked her. "Whats your name?"

"Lilliana." She grins. "Nice to meet you both!" Looks like she didn't forget about me. And I certainly didn't forget about her.

"Lilliana. So good to see you again." I responded with a stupid smile on my face. Never good at meeting old friends. She had her mouth open wide.

"Iceland?! Is that you!?" She gasped. Looks like she never forgot me either.

"Yeah, its me. Listen, we have a favor to ask you." I say. She looked puzzled.

"Y-yeah?" We both held out a hand.

"Can you join the Hetalia Assassination Allegiance?" We ask in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

She was speechless. I waved my hand in front of her face and still no response.

"Its your fault if she's paralyzed." I teased Japan.

"Hey, Lilliana? Earth to Lilliana!" Japan grabbed her shoulders and started vigorously shaking her. Well, that came out wrong. She blinked a few times and finally her answer came out.

"YES!" She squealed. "I LOVE HETALIA!" Oh boy, not another fangirl. She has a black long sleeve shirt with 'HETALIA!' printed in white in the middle, black skinny jeans, black converse, and black fingerless gloves. Man we need that Hetalia shirt as our thing. And yes, we came up with Hetalia Assassination Allegiance, or HAA for short. I smile that my old friend agrees to join us.

"Welcome to HAA!" I laugh. They both smile.

We all are discussing in the auditorium that is ginormous! I feel, unusual. Like someone is watching us.

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I lie.

"Have fun!~" Lilliana, now named by herself Spain, waved. I exited the auditorium and go to the hallway next to it. There is an entrance to the stage to the right of the hallway and looks like someone was spying on us. I silently sigh as I shoot the guy with my knock-out gun. Its pretty handy taking out security and people who I don't want to kill. I drag him by the feet on stage.

"I um, found this guy spying on us!" I shout to them. They rush down and get on the stage.

"Hey... I know this guy..." Spain took out the tiny pin from his neck which I don't know how she could see and he instantly awoke.

"What.. What?!" He sounded alarmed. With a british accent.

"Dave? What are you doing?" Spain asked helping him up.

"What are you guys doing?! Talking about some secret organization... seems pretty suspicious." I just wanted to punch him, but I knew better than to do that to my senpai.

"We're.. um..." Spain looked around nervously at us. I feel the floor around me until I hit a rough spot. I open it up and inside is a button. I press it, and out comes an elevator out of the floor.

"Hop in, and we'll tell you everything, Dave." I say briskly. My mission was complete. He has shades covering up his eyes, brown hair, an all red t-shirt with 'HETALIA!' written in white, ( Again, this should be a thing! ) gray jeans, and black boots. We all hop in on the elevator, our 45 minute ride was silent and it felt really quick. We step out into the hideout, the basement of a bank. Yup.

"What is this?" Dave looked in awe at Russia's medal.

"Don't touch that!" I scolded him. He immediately set it down on command.

"Russia! We're back!" Japan calls out. This is gonna be fun!


	6. Chapter 6

Its been 1 week, but I think its been a month since we've been together, the 5 of us. We all wear shirts that have 'HETALIA' written on the front because of Iceland, Everyone knows everyone now, and our missions have been a lot easier to finish. And when Japan and Iceland recruited Spain and England, I finally got us the hell out of GOTCHA BITCH's debt. How? I tore it to shreds with my hidden blade then recycled it. Iceland would have given me another damn lecture about recycling. Trust me, you do not want him to know you threw away paper, or else he will rebel against you. And yes the debt was written on paper. I hear a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" I yell. The door opens and I turn and see Japan, smiling at me.  
"I hope your not busy, because we have a few people to kill." She said. I was taken by surprise. Usually, I do the killing, but now, I guess we're all doing it.  
"Will there be a meeting for this?"  
"Yeah, I came here to get you." She smiled and held out a hand. I can't refuse that, no matter how many times I tried, I can't. And I don't have a reason. We walked down the hallway into the large room where secret elevator doors appear out of nowhere. This is now our meeting room, only lit up by 3 lights that stick to the ceiling. Impressive. There is a large table and 5 chairs. 1 on one end and 4 on the sides. Iceland, Spain, and England were already there, waiting for us and I swear Iceland just took a picture of us. I held back the temptation to break his camera, but I know its saved in a computer somewhere. Ugh. We sit down and the meeting has started.  
"Alright, lets get down to business." Spain announced. She had photos in her hands and handed each of us 1 photo. "These are all the commanders of G.O.T.C.H.A. each of them is needed to run that organization, so if we kill each one of them, then the organization will fall." Iceland looked thrilled to kill someone, Japan looked a little uneasy, England had a blank face, and Spain was smiling the whole time. I could tell someone was really happy today.  
"Russia, orders?" She turns to me.  
"Is there anybody here uncomfortable killing anyone?" I see Japan's hand slightly raised. "Then its settled. Japan and I will get started immediately, you three focus on finding more information about them and keeping in touch with us. Our target will be this person, Dr. Pepper." I say holding up the card. "Wait, WHAT THE FUCK!?" I just couldn't believe the bitches last name is Pepper and he's a doctor. MIND BLOWN! "So... get going, now!" They all scram while me and Japan get our wireless headphones and ear pieces, and our equipment. My hidden blade, my 2, 5-7s with suppressor and I lodge my crossbow onto my back and I cover myself up with a hell of a jacket. I see Japan getting her... fucking social studies book. What. She looks at me offended.  
"I can't hurt people no matter how bad they are ok!?" She cried.  
"Alright, I understand. I'll do the killing, you do the immobilizing." She nodded at that. I hit the up button to bring the bank elevator down, and in we went. This is gonna be one fun night.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, so what next do we need?" I ask Japan.  
"We need, Peanut Butter, Seedless Watermelon, Strawberry and Bananas, Popcorn, and Peaches!" She states. Its really hard to talk quietly since Wal-Mart is pretty busy these days. A lot of new things, and a lot of new customers, and a lot of sales on strawberry and bananas. Fuck yeah. Oh and yes we are at Wal-Mart. Why? Well, Iceland told me that our next target, Dr. Pepper, was here and that his car was parked at the back of Wal-Mart. We found his car, and we were tailing him. He has a white lab coat, black pants, brown hair, and he wears red contacts. Creepy guy. And what gives him away, is that he has a name thing on the front of his coat spelling 'Pepper.' So yes, this is our guy. And the reason why we're buying groceries... its because we can. Dr. Pepper was moving pretty fast to the check out counters, so we decided to follow. And we did get everything on the list.

After we check out our groceries and paid the super damn cheap snacks, we stalk Dr. Pepper to his car. Iceland told us that he works on dead bodies and tries to see if he can enhance living ones with dead ones since they won't feel pain. So, he is a psycho that uses dead people for experiments on the living. Any other reason why he should die? No other fucking damn reason why this asshole should die. We hide our groceries near, and Japan creeps up on him with her social studies book ready to whack him. She hit him on top of his head hard, and I swear I heard a crack. He turns around, and Japan whacks him at every guy's weak spot, in between the legs. Damn thats gotta hurt. He shrieked in pain and while falling down whispered, "Damn assassins..." Japan hits him harder on the face and his nose started bleeding.  
"Let me." I say, stepping up. I take my hidden blade out, and stab him right in the heart. This time, the blade went through his body. A pool of blood was leaking from him and Japan was stepping back, getting away from the blood. I grinned. He should've died sooner. I sheath my blade, and get the groceries from its hiding place and go to the side of Wal-Mart. Luckily, there were no security cameras outside it, so we were safe. We went to the nearest STOP sign and near it was a very hard to see chipped spot of the side walk where a button is hiding. I push it and cover it back up. The elevator appeared out of the ground in the bushes, and in we went.  
"Thats one down." Japan commented.  
"Yeah, but I'm gonna lose my mind waiting in this piece of shit." I complained. Japan started giggling. I sighed and went down on the floor and didn't fall asleep just in time for me to feel Japan's head touch my shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up finding myself on the elevator, the door open, and Japan's head on my shoulder. I sit up, looking eye to eye with Spain.  
"So... you guys got the groceries and a nice nap! Isn't that great!" She greeted me. I feel Japan waking up and also eye to eye with Spain. I look at her, and her face was red hot.  
"Yeah, we have the groceries." I change the subject, holding out my hand for Japan. She takes it and hands the groceries to Spain. We both walk down the hallways, not looking back at Spain because she was waiting for us to wake up.  
"Um... I'm gonna go to my room now..." She whispered. I nod and go to my own room. Its gonna take awhile to make me forget that. My own damn luck.

Is it hard... trying to not show affection to your own team-mate and hiding it. Do you know how hard that is!? I lay down on my bead, and I hear a slight knock on my door.  
"Come in..." I say, drowsily. It was 11:00 pm and we slept around 5 in the elevator. The door opens, and I was expecting Spain. But no, Iceland _and _England came in.  
"We have a mission for just you if you're up for it tomorrow." They both say in unison. Pretty creepy.  
"What?"  
"We'll tell you tomorrow ok?" England explained. "For right now, get some rest." And just like that, I lie down, and my eyes close shut.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up, at 9:00 in the morning. On the tip of my bed is Russia. Well, thats a good morning start.  
"Good morning..." He yawned. Russia was never a good morning person.  
"Iceland and England told me yesterday about a single mission." I started. He stopped me there.  
"Yes, your mission is to infiltrate Dr. Dew's Laboratory. He works on making weapons for the entire GOTCHA BITCH organization. Apparently he's been working on some new ultra super weapon, and we want you to steal the blueprints and any other good information." He tosses me a flash drive, one that has HAA in-scripted on it. I smiled.  
"Thank you, Russia." I kiss his cheek, and off I go to the main room. I grab my hand social studies book that was used last time to knock out Dr. Pepper, my shock pen that turns into a pen_cil_, and for emergencies 4 kunai knives dangling on my waste. Hopefully I won't need them. I press the up button on the elevator lighting it, then the door opened. I took a deep breath and headed inside.

The trip only took 5 minutes. It opened, and I was in a really white empty room with only one door and a little window. I peek through and see them testing out their ultra secret weapon. There is a star shaped stone powering the machine, and it harnesses the power to shoot a beam out of a huge laser that apparently turns apples into peaches. Mm... peaches.  
"NO! THATS NOT WHAT IT DOES AT ALL!" Someone pounded his fists on the table, making me jump. He had the same suit and everything as Dr. Pepper, but his name tag said 'Dew.' Good news, I'm on the right track! Bad news, They are in my way. I could shock them out of my way, but they'd grab me as soon as someone touches the pen I'm defenseless. That only gave me one other option. Waiting. It didn't take them that long to get out of the room and shut the power down, and I rush towards the door. I open it, and the lights and power turned back on. A trap.  
"Ahh... Ms. Motsure. I thought Russia was suppose to kill you." He observed. I grip my hand on one Kunai Knife, when all of a sudden I hear a familiar screech.  
"ROSE-CHAN!" And out comes my bestest friend in the world, Lucy, glomping me.  
"L-Lucy!" I gagged. "Can't ... breathe!" She lets go and hugs me instead.  
"Kill first, reunion later!" She shouted. I grinned. She took out 2 pistols and shot 2 scientists right through the brain. Dr. Dew, hid while Lucy kept shooting the scientist. I grabbed a kunai knife and started jabbing people with it, randomly. Its been a while since I had proper training. I thought we took out the last of them, when all of a sudden, Lucy has been trapped by Dr. Dew.  
"Hahaha! Make one move and the traitor dies!" He smiles wickedly as a knife was at Lucy's throat. "HAHAHAHAH-" His laugh was cut short, for he dropped the knife, and himself down on the floor. Behind him was also another of my bestest friends, Takeshi, was there, his nun chucks at the ready.  
"Nobody threaten's my friends!" He growled. Dr. Dew slowly got up and snatched his knife. He lunged, but Takeshi was a lot faster, and he hit the Doctor, in between the legs 36 times with his nun-chuck and round house kicked at his neck for the final blow. Dr. Dew fell straight on the floor and I swear I heard his neck crack into a million pieces. Lucy pointed one of her pistols at his heart, and pulled the trigger.  
"Just in case." She snickered. "BUDDY GROUP HUG!" And we all did a 3 people group hug which isn't exciting, but after you've been through a lot without your friends, it feels great. And the best part is, nobody even knew that we had just killed an important person to GOTCHA.

_**I'm sorry that Chapter 8 was such a let down. I hope this chapter makes up for it!~~~**_


	10. Chapter 10

We grouped hug again. It was so nice to be with my friends, and best of all, the reason why it took 5 minutes on the elevator, was because this guy lived in a hotel room that was built by GB. I hooked the flash drive into Dr. Dew's computer who's first name somehow is Mountain. Mountain Dew. How original. I have everything saved on his computer, even the ultra secret weapon's info. We didn't need the blueprints, because it was right there in front of us.

"Can you guys tell me how on Earth your here?" I ask both of them.

"Well, we were kinda kidnapped by that man, and he made me test out every single weapon, just incase it malfunctioned and did something dangerous like, I dunno, make a huge explosion?" Lucy explains.

"He made me Lucy's dummy. They made shields that somehow protect against all of their weapons just incase, and I had to stand behind it. Trust me, I felt like I was gonna die!" Takeshi explained. I studied them closer, Lucy has a hot pink shirt with 'HETALIA' written across in light pinkish red letters, a pink skirt, black tights and ballet flats. Wow, she hasn't changed a bit. Takeshi hasn't either, with his darkish red shirt written in Mahogany 'HETALIA', jeans and combat boots.

"Wait, you two were kidnapped? Why?"

"We don't have a clue." They both shrug.

"So... how are we gonna take thing back to our hideout?" I ask them.

"Wait what hideout?" They both ask. I explain to them all that has happened in 1 week and 5 days. A lot of things have happened since then. I explain mostly everything except the part about where me and Russia were on that one elevator ride after killing Dr. Pepper. Or anything that has me interacting in some way with Russia. They both smile and and nod together.

"Can we join then?!" They both ask/shout at me. I saw this coming.

"Sure... Why not?" They both glomp me and we fall down. "Y-You guys...! I.. n-n-need... to... b-breath...!" I gasp. They let go and help me up.

"So... what do we do? Carry this thing into an elevator and we somehow ride it into your hideout?!" Lucy joked.

"Actually, thats a really good idea!" She looks at me like I'm a weirdo. "follow me!" I dash to the other room and they both followed. I pointed to the up button that was mysteriously placed here, and they both opened their mouth and mouthed "oh." We quickly get the weapon and carry it in the white room. I push the button and the elevator doors gently opened. We get in, and set the weapon down.

"Any of you know how this works?" I ask them. They both shake their heads. We all ride in silence as the elevator made its way to the basement of the bank. Two more members. This is gonna work out nicely.


	11. Chapter 11

I hear the elevator ding while I was sweeping the floors. Its a really, really dusty floor. The metal doors ease open as 2 girls and 1 guy step out with a huge laser. It was Japan with two other people that I didn't recognize. Maybe friends?

"Japan!" I exclaim. "I see you've completed your mission and supposedly brought allies." Japan grins and introduces her friends.

"Yup! This is Lucy and Takeshi. They're my bestest friends from school who were kidnapped and used by GB" She explains. I nod, welcoming our 2 new allies to our allegiance.

"My name's Spain, nice to meet you!" I hold out my hand. They both shake my hands in a friendly manner.

"So, we choose a Hetalia person's name then? Thats awesome! I'm gonna be Italy!" The girl named Lucy says, excited.

"And I'll be America!" Takeshi also says excitedly.

"Then its settled. RUSSIA!" I shout for our leader. I see Japan's face turn red as he comes into the lit room.

"What the fuck, Spain!" He shouts at me. "I was about to freaking take a nap!" This is what happens when you make him angry.

"We have two new members!" I gesture to Italy and America. He studies them both and and nods.

"You both ok with killing people?" They both grin, making him grin. And Japan's face is still burning red.

"Well then, Spain. Take these two to the guest room and that where they'll be sleeping. Is that ok?" He asks.

"Sure." Italy agrees. I see America looking back and forth at Japan and Russia.

"You two love each other?" He asks. I snicker as Russia's face turns tomato red, and Japan's turns even redder if thats even possible. He smiles a devious smile. Not another Iceland.

"C'mon, Spain, Italy. Lets leave these two lovebirds." He teases. We leave the two lovebirds and their flush red faces.

I can't believe I was interrupted just to be teased by a newbie. I try to change the subject.

"Hey, wheres the flash drive?" I ask. Her face comes back into reality and tosses me the flash drive.

"It has everything that we need. And we stole their ultra secret weapon." I point to the machinery on the floor beside me.

"Good job. We'll have to examine this once I get my god damn sleep." I take her hand and we walk towards my room. I open it and jump straight onto the bed. I felt her back near mine. She was facing the wrong way as I fell asleep.


	12. Amber's Ember

He looks around the room, not knowing where this is. His first sight is a red cross and people in white suits. He sits up, his head throbbing and aching. Where was he? He continuously looks around more perceptively and tries to pinpoint where on Earth he is.

"Hey, sweetie, are you feeling ok?" Asks a lady beside him. He didn't even know she was there.

"Y-yeah..." He croaked, still feeling a roughness in his throat. She smiled.

"Well, you're almost healed up. You'll be out of the hospital in 2 days max!" She beamed. His throbbing in his head slowly stopped as he lay back down.

"_Rose..._" His subconsciousness thought.

I bolted up from my bed, breathing hard. I look around, seeing exactly what I dreamt about. I've been in the hospital for about a week and five days. The last thing I remembered before supposedly passing out was a blade and a guy's face. It was blurry and I don't remember a whole lot, but I do remember this. Someone was spying on me and Rose. I felt it somehow. The doctors say I healed a lot quicker than they would've hoped for in a wound that was pretty deep. And life threatening. It cut through part of my stomach and through a lot of vital parts. The amazing thing is, that immediately, stomach acids were trying hard to relocate back to my stomach, and it was repairing itself very swiftly, that when they got my in the emergency room, all I had was a scar where my body healed extraordinarily fast.

"Jake?" I turn towards the nurse to my left, like in the dream. "you'll be out of here today actually! Everything inside of you has 100% been healed. And there is someone that would like to meet you at the front desk." She smiled. I sit up near the edge of the bed. I stand, my feet working fine, and head out.

"Thank you." I whisper. And on cue, she disappears, leaving burning ash where her body once was. I walk down the hallways to the main lobby. There were about 6 security guards and one person in all black. The person in all black motioned me to come outside. I followed. We were outside in a dark alley. The person, revealed his identity. He was a she and her name is Dr. Mist, part of the Carbo-Nation. Its apparently 5 brilliant scientist that works for GOTCHA BITCH.

"We need your help, Jake." She says, with pleading eyes. "two of my brothers have died because of the Hetalia Assassination Allegiance. Dr. Pepper and Dr. Dew have both been eliminated. Both were supposedly killed by their leader, Russia. He's... unnatural. A Junior in high school, but a lethal assassin."

"Wait, so you need me to kill an expert assassin?! Someone who hasn't been trained and almost been killed by him?!" I protest. I shouldn't be though. He did almost try to kill me, and I should be out for revenge. But the possibility of being killed again, I can't take my chances.

"Actually, Jake, you're the only one that can kill him. You have desire. You have power. You need revenge. Or... if you refuse..." Dr. Mist trailed off for a few seconds and then looked me in the eyes. A serious look, and a sly smile. "We know you have the Power of Ember. The one of 6 sacred Powers. You will work for us. Or else." She grinned wickedly. "we will kill Rose Matsure."


	13. Chapter 13

I silently closed the door to Russia's room as Russia hugs Japan tighter and closer. I didn't want to be a love stalker and all, I just wanted to check if everyone was doing fine, since I am the oldest. I'm a Senior in high school while everyone else is either a Junior or Sophomore. Except Iceland. I feel a sudden and yet soft tap on my shoulder. I whirl around, seeing Iceland and a tiny smile across his face.  
"Hey." He greets me. He's never been good at talking to me as friends.  
"Shouldn't you be asleep? Its 2:00 pm, your infamous for your afternoon naps." He doesn't move and doesn't say anything. After a while of awkward silence, he nods, and goes to his room. He looks back at me, his face blank.  
"Good night... Spain."

I have known Iceland ever since he was a baby. I lived in a foster home for as long as I remember. My foster parents wanted to help out orphans, so they were new foster parents, and I was the only child there. That all changed when I was 5, when a doorbell came and I was the only one home at the time. When I opened it, a small bundle of blankets, and in it was a sleeping child. I looked to see if anyone was there, but it was silent and dim as the moon casted its reflection on the baby. I took it in the house and the next morning explained to my foster parents what happened. Ever since, I've been doing the chores for them since they felt stressed out by work and taking care of the baby, which they found out was a boy. Their smiles and thankful hugs are enough thanks for me. Everything was going smoothly, until it was the baby's birthday the next year. That night, is a night that I cannot forget. I was 6 years old, and we were all in the living room. I was cleaning, when all of a sudden I heard our glass door shatter. I freeze in horror as two guys barge into our house. One of them held a crossbow at his side. The weird thing was, he looked almost around my age, 5 years old. The other man looked a lot older, around his twenties. The kid pointed it at my foster dad, as the man interrogated my foster dad.  
"WHERE IS THE AMBER!?" He demanded. The kid still had his weapon aimed at my foster father's heart. My foster mom started sobbing as she was in the kitchen sobbing. I could not process this all in. Then, I saw my "dad's" pleading eye point to something on the wall. His sniper rifle. He has let me shot it only three times. And everyone of those shots never missed. I swiftly and quietly detached it from the wall and aimed for the man's head. I couldn't bring myself to shoot the kid. Right about then, my foster mom sobbed louder and louder, as the man threw quick punches at my foster dad, while the crossbow was still aimed. The boy looked at me, surprised to see a sniper rifle on the ground and aimed at his partner. We both knew what would happen if I shot. He somehow knew I wouldn't shoot, but I drew all the courage in me, and squeezed the trigger. At the same time, the kid also fired his crossbow, leaving two arrows in my dad's body, and a dead man right beside him. Both were gushing out crimson red blood out of their bodies. My foster dad's knees buckled and he fell right in front of him. He was stunned, but only for a moment. He had one arrow left. He aimed at my sobbing foster mom at the corner of the kitchen. I pointed my sniper rifle at him.  
"Don't you dare shoot her. Or you will die." I say, trying to sound as threatening as possible. The boy forced a smile.  
"I know you had only one bullet." And he shot my foster mother in between the eyes. The sobbing had died down, and the kid ran away. I scurried to my foster dad's body, still conscious, but not for long. His hand slowly raised, and a key was in the middle.  
"Please... protect... it..." He croaked. I shushed him, and gently put his hand down.  
"Don't talk too much..." I saw a tear drop on his face, as his eyes closed, and went his whole body went pale. He had no pulse, and more blood had been erupting from him. I take the key, and get up from the pool of crimson. I went to the farthest room down the hallway and unlocked the door. Inside was a crib in the middle where the baby was sleeping. Soundly. Like the commotion downstairs didn't happen. There was a mini T.V. leaning at the side of the wall. My Hetalia DVD's are still playing. My- Our favorite anime. We all would watch together, as a real family. I peeked over, looking at the baby, his eyes open. We didn't give him a name. My foster parents didn't give me the reason why. The baby was a he, and he was awake, watching Hetalia from the comfort of his crib.  
"Iceland..." I muttered and he looked at me in response. His full attention on me. I smile. There was a piece of paper at the end of the crib. I pick it up, and read it. On it were three bolded letters that now finally make sense. _AMBER OF FROST_


	14. Chapter 14

After hearing Spain's story, I felt sorry for treating that Iceland guy bad when we first met. We've become more compatible with each other over the weeks, but now I know why he always looked so comfortable with her. Spain was basically his "mother" or something.  
"Hey, I know its hard for you trying to protect him since you split up when the government found out. But we kinda have a mission to do assigned by Iceland." I remind her. Spain nods.  
"Yes, England, I know. Kill Dr. Mist." We both silently exit the room and walk down to the elevator room. I get my hidden dagger. I sheath it underneath my right sleeve. I also snatch one of my two pistols and lift up my sword. Still sharp and no rust. The red hilt reflecting my face, the sharp 4 edges that extend from the place where the blade and hilt connect. I see Spain grab both her hidden blades and sheathes it into both of her sleeves, her dagger hiding in her right boot, and a taser pen. She lightly taps the up button for the elevator to appear.  
"Lets go." She whispers. We both step in. The elevator door closes, and we were on our way to Dr. Mist's Laboratory.

The elevator ride took at least 50 minutes. The laboratory was as big as Community High School, but it was all white. White walls, white floors, white lights, white everything. We stood out like an adult in elementary school. The elevator dropped us at the basement. Conveniently, there was a map of the entire laboratory when we got out the elevator. The hallway smelled like fresh paint, so they were probably still working on the building. The choice was either going left or right, both looked endless.  
"Hey, we don't want to split up. Whenever people do that, someone likely dies." Spain informs me. I've seen enough movies to show that its true.  
"So... which direction? Left? It goes to the 3rd floor, maybe where she's hiding? Or right? It leads to the first floor." Spain thinks about it and points to the right.  
"I have a feeling we need to go there first." She says. She walks right, not even giving me a chance to retaliate anything back. I shrug and follow.

Although it seems like it was endless, it wasn't. There were no doors, no windows, no nothing to the left and right of the wall. The entire basement was just one long hallway to connect the 3rd and 1st floors. Weird. The end of the hallway had an elevator to go the first floor. Problem, no buttons.  
"How are we gonna get up?" I ask. Spain looks at me and smiles.  
"Did you really think I was dumb enough to fall for this trap? Stand back, England. I could cut you." I do as she asks. I noticed Spain grip the handle of her hidden blades, her left hand in her right sleeve and her right hand in her left sleeve. Her arms were in the air, and she swiftly unsheathed them and sliced the elevator doors into fourths. It turns out, they weren't elevator doors, just wood cleverly painted to look and feel like elevator doors.  
"After you." I just stare at her for a minute and realize my feet are walking. The hallway was still white and nothing was on either side. It was a shorter walk and we found stairs at the end of it all. Great. More walking. After 5 minutes, we finally make it to the 1st floor. Something tells me this laboratory isn't a laboratory. The first floor looked exactly like a gymnasium. Wood floor, decks on each side, really wide. And not white.  
"So, you've fallen for our trap, assassins." I hear a snicker coming from nowhere.  
"Show yourself!" I yell. That sounded really stupid since these are mortal and human. Instantly, a women that had a white women's lab coat, black pants and high heels, gray eyes, and a name tag that had MIST on it, appeared. She had a hollow smile on her face.  
"What do you mean trap?" Spain asks cautiously. Now, Dr. Mist grinned.  
"Oh, Jake~! Please do show yourself! We have friends of Russia who want your head! Are you really going to let that happen?" After she said that to who knows what, the room temperature increased by... a lot! It was nice and cool on the gymnasium and in the basement, but now it feels like you're lost in a desert at noon. There was no way the thermostat could reach 43 degrees Celsius.  
"Jake seems to be upset that you're here. Oh, I'll let you three discuss it over a nice warm fire. Ta-ta!~" She quickly dashes out of the gymnasium, while a gigantic fireball shoots us from the left deck's direction. We both dodge it with ease. It wasn't easy resisting the heat that a fireball can release, but we manage. I look over at the left deck and see a boy that looks like a Junior in high school with brownish hair, an orange shirt on and in black says "Chiddix," ( and not HETALIA! ) and jeans. Another thing to mention, he's engulfed in flames.  
"Go to the other deck, snipe him from there. I'll keep him busy." I whisper to Spain, while I draw out my sword.  
"All right, but don't get burned!" She dashes off at the other deck, and a battle has just begun.


	15. Chapter 15

If you think battling a kid our age who controls fire is fun and epic, think again. This kid doesn't even look stunned that he's doing what he's doing. Its like he was born to kill. Just like Russia. I stand firm, blocking and dodging his attacks while I hear Spain trying to get a good shot. He moves way too much. Just then, a brilliant thought came to mind.  
"Hey! Over here!" I shout. I take out my secret weapon, and shoot two portals out of it. A blue one on the floor next to me and an orange one on the deck's wall behind the kid. I quickly hide it again and dive into the blue portal. He seemed too focused on me, that he forgot about Spain. I heard a bullet and his head was gushing out blood. Odd thing is, he didn't seem dazed by it. The fire still engulfing his body and making him float above the deck.  
"You think a bullet to my brain is enough to kill me?" He asks, flipping Spain off. An enormous column of fire emerges out of nowhere on the deck that Spain is on. I use this to my advantage and I slice his back with my sword, barely. How the crap does someone live through this?

I knew I shouldn't have been cocky. I managed to escape the fire still alive, but I was singed. It hurt to even breath. A bucket of ice water poured on me would be a life saver, but its not gonna happen. Not in a million years. I keep watching England try to make a dent on the guy, but he just keeps missing him. I try to take aim, but it hurts just to breath. I curse silently as I try to recover from my burn condition. I hope your alright, England.

I bring my sword up to my face to block the fire that this kid is summoning. I hope Spain is alright, she took a huge column of fire to the body. That must burn like crazy. I keep on trying to hurt him. Each time, my sword is just centimeters away from him. I lunge at him, but he swiftly evaded.  
"You're pretty good," He compliments me, "but not good enough to beat me!" He then holds out his right arm in front of him and opens his hand. Fire bursts out of it like a volcanic eruption. I run all over the deck, trying to dodge this devastating attack to kill me, but he's hot on my trail. Literally. Then I remembered my portals. If I could somehow bounce back his shots... I knew exactly what to do. I just need to buy some more time for Spain.

I somehow find an air conditioning vent and try to cool off there. Sure its not the best way to cure a burn, but its one way. I take out my sniper again and aim for the back of the guy's head. England is trying desperately to evade a beam of fire coming from the dude's hand. I pull the trigger and the bullet hits him right in the brain. His attack stopped, but only for a second. He turns and faces me. He still has a flame like aura surrounding him. Four balls of fire appear out of nowhere on my deck and aim for me. I roll to the side as they try to hit me. England takes this opportunity and stabs him through his back. The aura surrounding him is gone and the balls of fire disappear. Only for 2 seconds. He sends a huge gust of heat that blows me off my feet and England in his portal.

This guy, sucks. He threw me into my portal and is still alive.  
"You two... fight hard... for mortals. You can't defeat me! Only those whose powers are like mine can!" He takes in gasps of air through each sentence. I knew what we had to do to win. Even though fire versus fire doesn't make much sense, it's our last hope. I take out my secret weapon again and shoot a blue portal on the ground next to me and one right behind him. I quickly hide it again, hoping he didn't see what I did.  
"Spain! Don't shoot until I say so!" I shout to her. I get no reaction, for the guy shoots out his fire beam at me. I lead it to the portal on the ground, and it goes to the portal behind the guy. His own beam of fire is used against him, and for once he goes down. His aura is almost gone and he isn't levitating anymore.  
"NOW! SHOOT!" I order. I hear a bullet go off, and the guy just slowly collapses onto the main floor. We finally did it.


End file.
